Mirrors
by gigga
Summary: As the verdict for Alex's case is given, both Alex and Meredith realize their feelings have moved beyond friendship. This will be a shorter one: a Merlex 3 shot fic.
1. Ch 1: With Your Hand In Mine

**A/N:** Hi all! This will be a 3 shot, Merlex fic. If you do not have any interest in Meredith and Alex having romantic feelings for each other then this isn't for you. For those of you who share my Merlex obsession I hope you enjoy this. A quick note, I started writing this after the Merlex waffle talk scene so Jo has not told Alex about her husband nor has anything else that followed that scene happened in this TL. Everything before though has. Anyways, I hope to update my Jasam fic in the next couple of weeks. Also this fic is rated "M", but this chapter is pretty much G

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's characters... only the idea for this fic.

.

 **Chapter #1: With Your Hand In My Hand  
**

Alex stood in front of the mirror, messing with his tie. He was never a tie kind of guy; it seemed too stuffy for him, too adult. He shook his head at the thought. That had been his problem, not acting like an adult. A normal guy probably would've punched DeLuca if he'd walked in on the same scene Alex had but a normal adult would not have beat the man within an inch of his life. But a screw-up would, he thought wryly. _I would._

"Need some help?" a familiar female voice spoke from behind him before he saw her reflection in the mirror as she moved behind him. "Here," Meredith walked over to the closet and pulled out a different tie. "This one is better."

Alex offered her a half smile, discarding the tie around his neck before she circled the new one around his collar.

"Better," she smiled in approval. "You look good."

"I don't know what the point of all this is," Alex ran a hand over his hair in frustration. "They're gonna find me guilty."

"Maybe they'll only find you guilty of the lesser charge and you'll get community service or something," she suggested.

"You know you don't believe that," he shook his head. "Optimism is not our thing."

"It could be," she gave him a wry smile.

"It's not," he repeated before letting out a heavy sigh. "Look Mer I appreciate what you're trying to do but we both know there's no way I'm walking away without jail time."

Meredith looked at him sadly, "I hate this."

"Me too," he said as he took her hand in his, pulling her towards him.

She went easily, her head resting against him as she allowed him to wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I can't lose anymore people." She pulled back to look at him though his arms still held her firmly. "There was the five of us, you know, and now it's just you and me. It can't just be me." Her eyes softened, "I can't lose you."

"I'm sorry Mer," he said quietly as his hazelnut orbs stared into her emerald ones, his hand reaching up to stroke her dark blonde tresses. "I'm so sorry."

Meredith gave a slight nod, their eyes still boring into each other's in a soul searing gaze.

"Meredith, are you guys..." Maggie stopped midsentance as she watched the duo separate quickly. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" The sienna woman quirked a curious eyebrow at the pair.

"Only my putting off the inevitable," Alex replied, brushing off her insinuation.

"I was trying to talk Alex into being less pessimistic," Meredith replied. "We should, we should go."

Alex nodded silently as he watched her reach up to adjust his tie again, before the three of them walked out and made their way to the car.

The ride to the courthouse was mostly silent, besides Maggie making little comments about songs on the radio in an attempt to fill the silence. Alex barely heard her though. His mind filled with the dread of what today's verdict would bring along with the moment he and Meredith had shared before Maggie appeared.

It was clear they had been growing closer. Of course their friendship had grown deeper when he officially became her person and then again after Derek died but something had changed more recently. If he were being honest, their had been a shift in his feelings after Meredith was attacked. He felt more responsible for her somehow, and everything in him wanted to spare her from every once of pain she felt. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time: only that she needed him more and he needed to be there for her. But after this mess he made with DeLuca, Meredith had stepped up in ways he'd never expected. She stood by him and protected him and supported him in a way no one ever had. And somewhere along the way he'd developed feelings for her that went beyond friendship, and he couldn't shake the feeling after that moment that maybe he wasn't alone in that.

Stepping out of the car, Meredith clasped his hand as they walked into the courthouse, Maggie flanked on the other side of him. He was grateful for her support as well. They barely knew each other in the grand scheme of things but she'd accepted him as a member of the family with no hesitation, supporting him despite her history with the man he'd assaulted. Still lost in his thoughts, Alex was halfway up the stairs to the court when he came face to face with a familiar set of brown eyes that seemed to be staring at him.

"H-hi," Jo spoke as she moved closer to the trio, her eyes focused on the man in the middle. "I hoped we could maybe talk before..."

"Um," Alex shrugged awkwardly. "Yeah, sure we could..." He let the sentence trail off as he felt a firm squeeze to his hand before he looked to the right of him, trying to convey with his eyes that he'd be okay.

"Alex!" A male voice called from the distance. "We should debrief before we go in."

"Okay," Alex called back to his lawyer before his eyes went back to his ex. "Sorry, I need to talk to him..."

"It's okay," Jo nodded in understanding. "After?"

"Sure," he nodded slowly, unable to hide the confusion at her approach given the many times he tried to talk to her before today.

"Go in with Alex Maggie and talk to Michael," Meredith paused briefly. "I have to make a call and then I'll meet you two inside."

"Okay," Maggie replied before she and Alex made their way to his attorney, and then they disappeared into the courthouse.

"What are you trying to pull here?" Meredith immediately turned towards the younger woman when the others were out of sight.

"Excuse me?" Jo crossed her arms over her chest.

"You heard me," Meredith retorted. "What exactly are you trying to pull here with Alex, and right before he goes inside to see what the verdict is?"

"What I have to say to Alex is none of your business and now that we're not together and you and I aren't in the hospital I don't have to defer to you," Jo replied haughtily.

"You're right Jo, you and Alex aren't together anymore so we don't have to pretend with each other," Meredith agreed. "But you are wrong about it not being my business. Alex is my family..."

"Alex is not your family," Jo countered, "he's your back up, for Derek and for Cristina."

Meredith had to fight the urge to slap the woman in front of her. "How dare you?"

"How dare I?" Jo's voice raised up an octave. "You made my relationship with Alex hell: treating me like I was nothing and hopping into bed with us and just needing him all the time."

"I'm sorry my husband dying and getting attacked cut into your alone time with Alex," Meredith shot back in sarcasm, her eyes rolling.

"I..." Jo deadpanned.

"You," Meredith called out to the younger man making his way up the stairs, "keep your new girlfriend away from Alex." She shot one more look at the brunette woman before walking away.

"What was that all about?" Andrew asked as he stood in front of the remaining woman.

"Just more of Meredith treating me like crap and thinking she owns Alex." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's just go inside."

Jo felt Meredith's eyes on her as she stepped inside the courtroom with Andrew, making their way to the benches on the other side. When their eyes meet the older woman turned away and Jo found her own gaze glued to the foursome on the other side speaking in hushed whispers.

"I truly believe things are gonna be okay," Maggie said with a small smile. "We have to believe that; we have to have faith."

"Thanks," Alex replied as he turned around to face the sienna woman, attempting to return the smile. "I don't really have that much faith after what I did but having you here, having you both here," his eyes turned to the other woman, "I appreciate it."

Alex felt the reassuring hand of his best friend squeeze his shoulder in comfort.

"We presented a good case," Michael answered. "I feel pretty good about our chances of at least getting you a lighter sentence should you be found guilty on one of the lesser charges."

"I hope you're right," Alex sighed.

"All rise," the bailiff was suddenly in front of the room, watching as everyone complied. "The Honorable Judge Atkinson is now presiding."

Once the older man with silver hair made his way to the bench, he made a motion with his hands.

"The defendant may remain standing, the rest of you may be seated." Judge Atkinson spoke before turning to the jury. "Madame Forewoman, has the jury made its decision?"

The red headed woman stood as she answered. "We have Your Honor."

The bailiff retrieved the paper in her hand, walking it to the judge whose eyes scanned over the writing carefully before it was once again handed to the bailiff to be returned to the foreperson.

"On the charges of assault in the first degree what say you?" the judge asked formally.

"We the jury find the defendant not guilty," the red headed woman answered.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief but knew it was far from over.

"On the second count of assault and battery in the second degree how do you find?" Judge Atkinson questioned.

"We the jury find the defendant not guilty." The forewoman answered again.

"And on the last charge of assault in the third degree, how do you find the defendant?" The silver haired man asked once again.

"We the jury find the defendant," she paused briefly as her eyes came up from the paper in front of her, "guilty."

Alex bowed his head, knowing given the evidence and his own acknowledgement of the crime getting off completely was nearly impossible but some small part of him had hoped for some sort of technicality. Alex heard muffle voices in the room but didn't come out of his internal thoughts until he felt the hand of his best friend rubbing his back.

"If there are no objections the state would like to present our case for sentencing," the assistant distract attorney spoke.

"If the defense has no objections?" The judge looked towards Alex and his lawyer.

Michael turned to his client with a questioning look.

"Let's get this over with," he answered quietly.

"Alex?" Meredith spoke from behind him.

"It's okay," he glanced at her before his eyes returned to his lawyer as he nodded his approval.

"The defense has no objections Your Honor," Michael replied.

"Very well," the Judge replied before instructing the defense to make their case.

Alex sat silently as the ADA made their case, painting him in the worst light possible. He couldn't stop himself from going over and over that night in his mind. He was guilty; he knew that. But he also knew he hadn't set out to deliberately hurt someone that night. This hadn't been premeditated or thought out, the jury had seen that; he only hoped the judge did as well. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he looked up as he watched the man he'd beaten up walk to the podium to speak.

"My name is Andrew DeLuca and as I'm sure you know I was the victim in this case." He paused briefly. "I was the man attacked that night but it seems like that has somehow been forgotten. The jury found that man," he pointed towards the defendant's table, "not guilty in the harsher charge and I don't understand why. His lawyer and him tried to make it like he thought I was attacking Jo; like that's what he walked in on but that's not true. I wasn't attacking her and he knew that. I told him it wasn't what it looked like. I begged him to stop but he just..." He trailed off as he gathered himself. "Alex Karev could have killed me that night. He could have ended my career that night, and I'm sorry but he shouldn't get credit cause he had an attack of conscience afterwards and got me to the hospital. If he had hit me once or twice yes but, the damage he could have done. He almost blinded me." He shook his head angrily. "He was crazed that night and then sitting there right now is nothing like the man who attacked me that night and that's really what scares me you know; that he can seem so calm on the surface and then just snap like that. I know there will be people to testify on his behalf, tell you how good of a guy he is or what a great doctor he is but there's something else there under the surface. He deserves to be locked up. I just, I need you to know that. These other people weren't there that night but Jo Wilson and I were and we were terrified that night. She's so traumatized she doesn't even want to speak because of the fear he inflicted that night. This is not a guy who should get a slap on the wrist. I urge the court to give him the maximum sentence so Jo and I never have to feel that fear again. So that no one has to fear when that guy is around. Thank you."

"Thank you," Judge Atkinson nodded. "You may return to your seat." He turned towards the ADA. "Do you have anyone else who wishes to speak?"

"No Your Honor," she replied.

"Very well," the judge replied. "Does the defense wish to call a character witness."

"Yes," Michael answered. "We wish to have Meredith Grey speak on the defenses' behalf."

"Ms. Grey," the judge motioned for her to come forward as she stood up.

"Thank you Your Honor," Meredith said as she made her way to stand behind the podium. "I've know Alex Karev a long time: a very long time actually. We started our residency together at Grey Sloan Memorial when it was known as Seattle Grace and so believe me when I saw we have both seen each other at our best, and also our worst. This," she sighed deeply, "this was Alex's worst. He made a huge, huge mistake. This was the worst kind of error in judgement and I can say to you without a doubt that he is sorry. He walked in on the scene of his live in girlfriend, intoxicated and half dressed on the bed while a man was in his home hovering over her. I can't tell you what thoughts went through his mind in the split second he chose to react but I can imagine. In that moment he chose the wrong reaction. As I said, this was a huge mistake but Alex is not just this one mistake. Alex is a compassionate man, a loving man. He's rough around the edges as he had to struggle growing up, in and out of foster care and taking care of his younger siblings when his mother was sick. He did not have it easy but he made his way through all that and became a doctor; and not just any doctor but a surgeon who saves the lives of children. This is a man who started a program in our hospital to bring poor children from Africa to our hospital for life changing surgeries. He worked tirelessly to help as many children as he could, and one of those orphan children became my daughter; a daughter who looks up to and adores her uncle Alex." She paused briefly. "I was attacked myself not very long ago. A patient had a seizure and then it caused him to become violent. He tossed me around like a rag doll and beat me..." she trailed off as she regained her composure, her voice wavering. "He beat me so bad I lost consciousness and when I woke up I was terrified. And when I saw Alex, he looked at me and it gave me hope that I'd make it. He was the first to realize the blows caused me to be deaf among the other various injuries. It took me months and months to recover and Alex was there every step of the way: getting my three children bathed and dressed when I couldn't, picking them up from day care, and sleeping in a chair by my bedside all while still attending to the children who needed surgery. Between him and my sisters, I knew my children were taken care of and he didn't leave me until I told him I'd be okay. I don't know how I would have made it through my attack without my friend, the person I know I can count on. I don't how my children will get through it if he goes away; he's the man that makes their waffles every Sunday faithfully and colors with them and plays tether ball with my two oldest. He's part of my family, both at home and at work. I know none of this excuses what Alex did that night but I ask you to take this all into consideration; to take who Alex Karev is into account. He made a mistake but he is one of the best people I know and I know his lawyer has many letters from the parents of the children he has helped that speak to his character. I hope my words and theirs will afford him leniency. Thank you for hearing me."

"Thank you Ms. Grey," the judge replied.

"The defendant also wishes to speak on his own behalf," the defense attorney spoke as Meredith returned to her seat.

Alex watched as the judge nodded before he walked to the podium.

"I'm... you know you think you know what you're going to say before you stand up here and then you're here and suddenly you don't know where to start." Alex paused momentarily, trying to gather his thoughts "I am so sorry. That's really what it boils down to. What I did was wrong and I know that. As my friend Meredith said, I did walk in on a scene that I think would have thrown anyone but what happened after that, what I did after that..." he shook his head as he trailed off. "There is no excuse for what I did and I know Andrew DeLuca probably doesn't believe it but I deeply regret my actions that night." He turned back to face him, "I'm sorry for everything. I truly am and I am so relieved that what I did didn't end up costing you your career." Alex turned back to the judge. "I made a horrible mistake that night and I will forever regret that, for what I did to Andrew and to Jo as well. The fact that I've scared her so much that she doesn't feel like she's able to even speak here today..." he let out a heavy breath as he hung his head in shame. "I spent my life trying to be the opposite of my father. He terrorized us all when he was around, us kids and my mom. The fact that I somehow turned into the kind of man he was that night, it haunts me. That is not the man I want to be. That is not the man I am. The man I am, who I have strived to be every day before the night is the man who is a pediatric surgeon, a man who makes waffles every Sunday, and a man who has tried to learn from the mistakes of my past; it's the same man I've striven to be every day after that night as well. I have no excuses, and I am ready to take responsibility for what I've done. I only hope that someday those I hurt that night believe how sorry I am. And that the court takes how remorseful I am into account. Thank you," he finished before returning to his seat.

"Your Honor I also have several character witness letters I'd like to have added," Michael stood up to speak as his client sat.

"If you could hand those over to the bailiff counselor," Judge Atkinson motioned, watching as the tall man retrieved the stack from the defense attorney. "If there is nothing else..."

"Your Honor," Jo stood up in interruption, "I'd-um, I'd like to speak if that's okay."

"Very well," the judge nodded, recognizing her from her testimony in the earlier part of the case.

Jo made her way to the podium somewhat awkwardly. "It was my intention not to speak but I wanted to make sure you knew why. I," she sighed deeply, "I'm not afraid of Alex. Alex and I were happy for a long time, he was good to me for the most part and I think I was good to him too, mostly. But like any couple, we had problems and that night we let someone else get caught up in our problems." She finally looked up from the spot she'd been staring at on the podium. "I didn't want to speak because I really have nothing to add on how someone should be sentenced. I don't know how to make that kind of decision. I do know Andrew DeLuca didn't deserve anything that happened to him that night; the blame for that lies on Alex, and on me," she said as if she were just realizing it. "I just, I didn't want you thinking I felt threatened by Alex. I don't. That's it, I guess."

"Thank you," Judge Atkinson replied before the young woman turned to make her way back to her seat. "I will review the letters as well as the testimony before I render my decision. Court is in recess until tomorrow at ten am." The judge banged his gavel.

"All rise..." The bailiff began speaking as the judge exited the room.

"Thank you," Alex shook his lawyer's hand before he made his way around him, throwing his arms around the woman who had been standing by him every step of the way. "And thank you Mer, what you said..." he pulled back to look at her.

"It was very moving," Michael agreed. "We still have a very good chance of receiving a light sentence or even community service. So go home, get some rest. All we can do is hope the judge shows leniency."

"Alex," Jo made her way towards the group. "I..." she deadpanned as she saw the angry look in Andrew's eyes before he walked passed her brusquely. "Wait," she called after the intern, looking back and forth between her ex and the door her friend had just stormed through.

"We should go," Meredith suggested, holding her hand out to him.

Alex didn't hesitate to take the offered hand, their fingers intertwining naturally before the four of them made their way out of the courtroom leaving his ex standing in limbo.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Like You're My Mirror

**A/N** : Hello all. This is where it get the "M" rating from so if that's not your thing you should skip this.

 **Chapter #2: It's Like You're My Mirror**

Meredith walked down the stairs slowly. She had just come from tucking in Zola as she was the last of her children to fall asleep, and for a moment she had just sat and watched her; this precious little girl who had brought so much to her life. Zola had taught her how to be a mother, how to be ready for the additions of Bailey and Ellis. She had been a true gift to her and to Derek; a gift that Alex had brought into her life.

 _Alex._ She sighed as she thought of her friend, moving towards his room. Who would have thought that he'd end up being her very best friend; her person. In the beginning of them being interns it had seemed impossible at first glance but deep down she'd always had a connection to Alex. They were very similar at their cores in the way they both viewed life, and the ways they acted out. They'd both been dark and sarcastic with parental issues and then loving someone had inherently changed them for the better. Sure they backslid at times, the situation with DeLuca for him and her lesser offense of merry-go-round with Riggs and Maggie were examples of that, but they'd grown up. They'd grown together. Alex was her mirror and the thought of no longer seeing that reflection, the fact that she may lose his presence in her everyday life for the foreseeable future seemed unfathomable.

"Hey," she spoke softly as she pushed his door open, seeing him sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, head down.

"Hey," Alex looked up at her, trying to force a small smile. "The kids get to bed alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded before sitting down next to him on the floor, reaching over to take his hand. "Everyone else gone?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It was nice, so many of them coming by." He smiled slightly at the thought of the parade of guests he'd gotten: Richard, April, Jackson, Arizona, Bailey and Ben; and of course Amelia had brought Owen, they'd being the last to leave as Meredith had went to tuck in the kids.

They sat in silence for a moment, just feeling the way their hands fit together before he finally broke the silence. "They found me guilty."

"I know," she replied.

He sighed deeply. "They gonna sentence me tomorrow."

"I know," she repeated.

"I'm scared Mer," he leaned his head against hers.

"I know," Meredith said again.

"I'm gonna go away for a long time," he stated before feeling her head shake slowly against his own.

"You don't know that," Meredith replied. "No," she spoke again as she felt him stiffen, reaching her free hand up to touch his face as they turned towards each other, foreheads pressed together. "You don't know that. People like you and me Alex, we don't give up. We can't give up."

"It's over," he stated, his voice laced with defeat. "You know so many of the guys I knew from my neighborhood ended up on drugs or in jail and I was so- I was so proud that I got out, you know. Maybe I made some big screw ups but screwed up people could make it, you know. You did."

"We did," she spoke resolutely. "You did a stupid, stupid thing but you're facing the consequences and you have so many character references; you'll probably go away for a short time and it'll suck but then you'll come back here; you'll come back home to Grey Sloan, and to this house with the kids having waffle Sundays, and... to me." The last two words were so soft she wasn't sure if he'd even heard her.

"To you," Alex said in the same quiet tone as his eyes searched hers, wondering if she meant what he thought she did. "Meredith?" He questioned as he saw an indiscernible emotional in her piercing green orbs.

She offered him a sad smile before closing the short distance between them, her lips softly pressing against his. For a moment he was stiff until he felt her start to pull away, reaching up to thread his hand through her hair he pulled her closer as he began to respond. His kiss was more demanding than her initial one, entreating her lips to open so their tongues could meet. She sighed into his mouth as they each explored each other, tongues meeting in a dance of erotic strokes. Unsure when it happened, Meredith had somehow ended up straddling his lap as their kiss deepened, both letting out an elicit moan at the feel of their most intimate places rubbing against each other through their clothing. Each explore the warm cavern of the other's mouth thoroughly, the passion that had been bubbling just underneath the surface finally given an outlet. When they finally separated, both breathing heavily, Meredith stroked down the sides of his face gently as his liquid amber eyes gazed up into hers in a cloud of emotion.

"Give me something to come home to?" Alex questioned to which Meredith nodded her approval.

Their mouth met more hungrily this time, battling for dominance and pouring everything they had into the other. Her surgeon fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, deftly unfastening them before sliding the the garment over his broad shoulders, him helping her toss it to the side. There was a primal essence to the way their lips glided together yet also a deep caring as they continued their sensual exploration. Alex lifted them off the floor easily, their mouths never separating, and spun them around so she was lying underneath him on the bed. Her legs spread to cradle him and she mewled his name against his lips as he rocked his expanding length against her. His mouth left hers as he trailed kisses down her her neck, sucking hungrily and greedily along the way, marking her. Alex had never been the type to give girls hickeys even in his youth but somehow tonight, with his future so uncertain tomorrow, he wanted to make Meredith his in every way he could.

Alex leaned back as he pushed her sweater up, placing a soft kiss to her abdomen once the smooth skin became exposed, before she aided him in removing the garment. He removed her bra next in a swift move before his heated gaze landed on her heaving globes. She felt her face heat as he stared at her, nipples hardening in arousal at the heated look in his eyes.

"You're perfect," his voice was filled with awe as her cupped her sweetly curved mounds, the pads of his thumbs brushing over her hardened peaks that bore the same color as pale pink tea roses. "Beautiful," he murmured before he bent his head down to taste her, suckling her breast into his mouth as the flat surface of his tongue flicked at her nipple; his fingers tugging gently at the other pearled pebble.

"Alex," Meredith breathily called out his name in elation, her hand grasping his head tightly as he sucked at her; moaning as he tugged at the swollen peak gently with his teeth.

Alex suckled her breast hungrily, her whole body heating at his ministrations before he switched sides, lavishing her other plump mound with the same affection as the ache between her legs increased. Slowly he left her breasts, placing wet kisses down her stomach til he he reached her pant line.

"Mer?" He looked up into her eyes as if asking for permission before her hands grabbed his face, kissing him passionately in response. When she pulled away she nodded her answer.

Giving her a quick loop-sided smile, Alex unhooked the button on her pants before gently pulling down the zipper. Her tugged at her pants, her lifting up to help him, as he drug both her jeans and panties down her legs, tossing them to some unseen area on the floor and leaving her naked.

Alex's hand brushed over the neatly trimmed downy hairs that covered the apex between her legs, feeling her quiver at his touch. He liked that she wasn't complete bare. "You're so beautiful Mer."

"You're just horny," she let out a small laugh.

"That too," he smirked at her, "but you're still beautiful." He reached out to rub his hands over her knees. "Open," he demanded, though his voice was quiet.

Merdith's green orb stared deep into his light brown ones as she acquiesced to him, her legs spreading open for his blatant perusal. Her breath hitched in her throat as his hands glided down her thighs, pulling her even further open for him to see moist folds, growing wetter as he looked at her.

"Fuck," he said as he traced a finger down the glistening slit causing her to moan out, "you're so wet Mer."

"Oh..." Meredith cried out as his finger continued to glide up and down before his middle finger slid slowly inside her slickened tunnel. "Ugh-Alex," she pumped her hips at him aching for more but he kept his lazy pace. "Please," she begged.

"Patience," he chided as he continued to move his fingers in and out of her slowly. "We have all night."

Meredith titled her head back, mouth agape as she panted, enjoying the delicious torture. "Alex?" She called out questionably when instead of giving her more he pulled his hand away, though she let out a lustful whimper when she saw him bring his fingers to his mouth to taste her nectar.

"Mmm," he moaned in satisfaction before his eyes met hers. "I've wanted this a long time," he confessed before he buried his head between her thighs, his tongue wasting no time darting into the soft petals of her wet heat.

"Y-yes!" Meredith yelled out in ecstasy, her hand seeking residence in his short brown hair as she rose her hips towards him.

Alex explored her folds with his tongue like a velvet caress, collecting her sweet essence. He sucked, and licked, and teased her into a delicious frenzy, working his way from the bottom of her slit to the top; and she was happy to know all the rumors about what Alex could do in bed were not only true, but apparently hadn't even scratched the surface. The things he could do with his mouth felt incredible as she writhed beneath him.

Alex feasted on her slippery folds intimately, tongue thrusting into her moist tunnel several times before moving his mouth upwards to massage her aching bundle of nerves. He slipped two fingers inside her aching tunnel and thrust rhythmically, kneading her slickened walls while his tongue lapped at her treasure with long, swiping strokes increasing in speed.

"Alex," she breathed out his name, one hand fisting the sheet while the other tightened her grip in his short hair, her moans filling the room until his ministrations sent her over the edge, spasming in pleasure.

Alex slowed his oral pace as he removed his fingers, drinking all she had to offer as he brought her back from her delirium with exquisite care. He placed a few kisses to her inner thighs before he moved up her body slowly, kissing her chin softly before he pressed his lips to hers gently.

"That was incredible," Meredith said as she gazed up at him.

"You taste incredible," he retorted.

"Well now it's my turn." She pushed him over on the bed and quickly straddled him, her eyes lighting up playfully at the surprised look in his eyes.

Meredith offered him a small smile before she peppered languid kisses from his neck, down his chest and stomach until she found herself at his pants. Their heated orbs clung in an intimate gaze as she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, Alex lifting his hips to assist her in removing them as well as his boxer briefs before she tossed the clothing across the room.

Her eyes widened, impressed at the long, thick rod that stretched out from a dark patch of hair to greet her. The mushroom shaped head glistened and the orbs that rest beneath it were heavy and large, and she found herself feeling a powerful pull between her legs in response.

Meredith rubbed her thumb gently over the sensitive head, hearing Alex hiss in response as she spread the liquid that had bubbled up from it. Slowly she leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to the wide, smooth cap before sucking it into the warm cavern of her mouth as his hips jolted upwards in response.

"Patience," she repeated what he'd said to her playfully before her mouth covered just the swollen tip again and sucked gently.

Meredith place a soft kiss to the firm flesh before tracing her tongue down the underside of his shaft until she reached the heavy balls that nestled underneath. Alex let out a bawdy moan as she took one of those fleshy orbs in her mouth, and then the other. She alternated between them, moaning as she massage him with his mouth, the vibrations causing more of his liquid essence to leak as he tightened his hands in the sheets.

Licking back up his throbbing flesh she lingered on the head once again, slowly building up his anticipation until she suddenly slide her mouth halfway down the base.

"Meredith!" he yelled in response at finally feeling her mouth take in his whole shaft, tangling his fingers in her dark blonde hair.

She enclosed her hand around the base of his shaft, moving it up and down in tandem with her mouth, her full lips gliding wetly over his pillar of flesh.

"Don't stop Mer…" he thrust his hips towards her as his hands tightened in her hair, "just like that..." His heavy breaths filled the room.

Meredith's tongue licked and swirled, her mouth sliding up and down his turgid length over and over and over again. Alex pumped steadily into her willing mouth until he finally let out a low groan, his back stiffening as he shuddered in release, letting himself go in the warm cavern of her mouth.

"Mer!" He shouted as his body released in staccato spasms.

Meredith swallowed his essence, continuing to move her mouth over him as he came down from his private delirium before she crawled up his body, placing her head on his chest.

"Wow," Alex said after they lay in silence for a few moments, his chest still heaving. "That was amazing." He tilted his head down to look at her, sending her his classic grin. "We should have done this before..."

"We're not finished yet," she leaned up to nip at his mouth tenderly, "we have plenty of time to make up for it."

"Yeah," he said as he stroked her hair, "we have tonight."

"We'll have more than tonight," she said resolutely, leaving no argument for discussion before she leaned up to kiss him once again.

Their mouths explored each other thoroughly, leisurely, taking their time. Alex kissed her like a drowning man, finding the air he needed to survive within her and she returned it with the same fervor, trying to assuage the fear of the future she was sure he felt. They took their time, savoring the moment as their mouth continued their languid dance and the heat slowly built between them once again. Lips guiding together ardently, Alex rolled them over so she was on her back as he hovered over her, his regrowing manhood brushing against her damp core sending a rush of heat through her entire body and pooling in the pit of her stomach.

Reaching down Alex grasped his own length in his hand, her legs spreading open in anticipation as his shaft finally penetrated her slippery depths. They both let out a contented sigh at their joining, his body stilling for a few beats as he allowed her to adjust to his intrusion. She placed a hand against his face lovingly, signaling she was ready before he began moving with her in a dance as old as time itself.

"You feel amazing Mer," Alex said as he he caressed her face, stroking inside her delicate softness.

"Mmm so do you," she sighed in pleasurable gratification.

Meredith wrapped her legs around his back, her nails digging into the sinewy muscles of his back as they glided together. He was hot and throbbing, pulsating and vibrating inside her as her moist satin flesh clenched and fluttered around him. Their eyes meet again in silent communication as they came together over and over again, creating a bond they both knew would last longer than this night of bliss as they drove towards a common crescendo.

The room seemed to swell with heat, a sheen of sweat adding to the exquisite friction their movements were creating. Alex pushed back a few strands of her hair that seemed to be sticking to her forehead, eyes full of overwhelming emotion as he gazed down into her green orbs, and it was at that moment Meredith could admit to herself that she loved him. She'd had a lot of sex in her day but had only made love to one man, until now; and looking up into his cognac eyes she was certain he was making love to her too.

Their mouths fused together once again in a kiss so intense it caused both their bodies to feel even more alive as a frisson of heat flowed through them and soon they were rocking together even faster, tempo steadily increasing as he pistoned within her wetness rhythmically.

"Ooo Alex," Meredith's nails scratched down his back, "harder..."

Not needing to be told twice he pumped into her wanton body more forcefully, slightly changing his angle and causing his pubic bone to stimulate her exposed pearl.

"You feel so good Mer," he panted in her ear as he pumped into her hard and deep. "I'm so close..."

"So am I..." She mewled as her hips undulated underneath him, the coil deep within her tightening in anticipation of release. "A-Alex... Alex!"

Soon all that filled the room were their labored breaths and moans of passion as they continued to drive towards their inexorably eruption with feral concentration, and before they knew it Meredith was gasping in completion; her internal muscles clenching fiercely at his throbbing member, catapulting him over the edge with her in a frenzy of simultaneous explosions as strangled cries of bliss echoed through the room and he shuddered in life giving release.

Alex reclaimed her mouth in a long, drugging kiss as they came down from their joint delirium. They exchanged a few more tender kisses before he eventually slide out of her, both sighing at the feel of their uncoupling. Meredith rested her head upon his chest, her index finger tracing designs over the muscular planes of his chest as his fingers played in her deep honey tresses for a few beats as their breathing gradually returned to normal.

"So that was surprising," Alex finally broke the silence. "And that was pretty damn amazing."

"I totally concur," she replied. "Although I don't know how surprising it was." She lifted her head to look at him, folding her hands on his chest to rest her chin against. "I mean you did say you'd wanted this for a long time." She rose an eyebrow slightly.

"I did say that," he admitted with a wry smile, "didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Meredith replied. "So how long have you been pinning over me?"

"Get over yourself Grey," he shook his head in amusement. "I have not been pinning over you."

"Secret's out now Alex," she said with a glint in her eye.

"Look there's been no pinning," he retorted. "Honestly until I said it I don't think I realized I had been wanting this for a while." He paused briefly as his voice took on a thoughtful tone. "You know Jo was so jealous of you; she didn't understand me being your person and what that meant to me and I thought she was just being insecure and ridiculous but..."

"But what?" Meredith encouraged him to continue. "Alex..."

"I guess there have been moments where the line has been blurred," he said before pressing a kiss to her head. "Sometimes I guess I was acting more like a boyfriend than a best friend," he paused briefly before letting out a laugh, "without the sex."

Meredith returned the laugh before her features turned serious. "I guess I did treat you that way; I have been treating you that way."

"I told her that you were the only one I could count on and I know it hurt her; I wasn't trying to but in the end it's pretty much the tuth," Alex stated. "I mean you're my person. You're who has stood by me through this whole DeLuca thing, but yeah it's more than you just being my best friend," he offered her a warm smile. "I think we just proved that tonight."

"Yeah we did," she returned his smile before she laid her head on his chest once again. "You know my therapist that I was seeing after the attack..." she stopped momentarily, debating with telling him before she decided to just let it out. "He asked me if I was in love with you?"

"Really?" His curiosity was piqued. "What did you say?"

"I said no of course," she replied, kissing his chest when she felt him slightly stiffen. "I wasn't- I didn't know that I was. I hadn't admitted it to myself, until tonight. I mean I knew I didn't really like Jo, I tried too but I couldn't."

"You were jealous," the grin took over his face of its own accord as he rolled them over, laying her on her back as he bent down to capture her lips.

"Don't get so excited," Meredith replied to the look on his face, "at least I wasn't pinning."

"You were," he teased, "you just didn't know it." His features turned more serious, "But you know it now?"

"I know it now," she replied, the slight nerves in her voice apparent to both of them. "I-I'm in love with you Alex."

"Good, cause I love you too Mer," he said stroking her hair, "I'm in love with you." He sighed deeply, "We have crummy timing don't we? We both finally figured it out and I'm going away."

"It won't be forever," Meredith replied. "I truly believe that Alex. And I can wait..."

"We don't even know how long I'll be gone Mer," Alex countered. "And what about Riggs," he grimaced as he spoke the other man's name,"and whatever you have going on with him?"

"I ended that last week, for real this time. I realized we just didn't fit," she explained before she reached over and took his hand with her own, intertwining their fingers, "not like this."

Alex smiled, bringing the linked hand to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss to her hand. "You going soft on me Grey?"

"I'm making a special occasion for tonight," she quipped. "I'll be back to being sarcastically dark when you return." She shrugged. "And as for the time, I have three beautiful, active children and a kickass job to keep me occupied til you come home to us."

"Mer I want you to be happy," Alex replied, "and if I'm gone for a long time you'll need to move on. I want you to..."

"Let's worry about that tomorrow," Meredith interrupted as she place a finger over his lips. "Alex, let's just be here, you and me, the last two standing." She cupped his face before bringing her lips to his in a sensual kiss. "Let's not waste anymore time."

Alex nodded in agreement, the same swirl of emotions mirrored in each others eyes as they gazed at one another for a beat, before he recaptured her lips and they gave into passion once again.


End file.
